


东京酒店高速列车

by Portofino



Category: ONER
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino
Summary: 不做人。





	东京酒店高速列车

**Author's Note:**

> 不做人。

刚回到酒店，李英超就迫不及待地扑进浴室洗澡去了，说是要洗完澡之后试试新买的和服。

所以李振洋从浴室出来的时候就看见小孩穿了一身暗红色的日式浴衣站在榻榻米中间，黑色腰带把丝绸衣料松松垮垮地束在身上，显出细窄的腰线，金丝暗纹下摆一直垂到脚踝。

李英超展开双臂在李振洋面前转了一圈，年轻素白的身体被暗红的锦缎簇拥着，雪地上开出遍野的曼珠沙华。华丽妩媚近于妖孽。

“好看吗？洋哥。”

李振洋直勾勾地盯着他，眼睛里盛着一湾杜松子酒，醺醺然的痴迷和爱意从眼角染上眉梢，把他凌厉的五官都描摹得温柔恬淡。

“很好看。” 他走到床边坐下，拍了拍床沿，“过来，超儿。我看看你下午脚伤到哪了。”

“噢。”李英超答应一声，乖乖坐下把脚放到李振洋大腿上。

李振洋伸手握住小孩伶仃的脚踝低下头去检查他的伤，那只白嫩的脚尖泛着红肿，隐隐有转化成淤青的趋势。他心疼地啧了一声，用掌心最柔软的皮肤贴着泛红的脚趾轻轻地揉按，像是经验丰富的古董收藏家在品鉴传世的珍宝。

“嘶，好痒啊…我没事的洋哥。”

李英超在他的手刚触及自己时就微微一缩，想要抽回脚，却被李振洋握住脚踝禁锢住了。

“别乱动。”

李振洋专注地低着头揉着，指尖偶尔不经意地擦过小孩柔软的脚心。小孩的脚白白嫩嫩，指甲修剪得圆圆的，脚尖是细腻的粉红，五个脚趾都因为被触摸而微微蜷缩着，被他牢牢地拢在掌心里无处可逃。

轻捻，慢揉，李振洋的动作小心又轻柔，小孩酸胀疼痛的脚趾在他手下融化成一泓白莹莹的透亮湖水，他半躺在床上，两手撑在身后支撑着自己的身体，忍不住眯着眼睛哼哼唧唧地从鼻腔里发出一些小猫般微弱的呻吟。那张漂亮的小脸上布满天真的舒适，似乎丝毫没有察觉到自己的哼声让房间里的气氛逐渐变了味。他夹紧大腿，抬起另一只脚碰了碰李振洋。

“哥哥…我腿也酸…”

李振洋的视线顺着自己手中的脚踝往上移，小孩刚刚触碰自己的动作让原本严严实实遮盖住双腿的丝绸浴衣微微滑落，露出一整条纤细修长的右腿，从脚踝直到大腿根部，细嫩的皮肤在暗红色的衣料衬托下白得欺霜傲雪。左腿还被浴衣掩着，素白与嫣红相映，像是最通情爱的画师用最柔软的羊毫毛笔勾勒出半遮半掩的美人，年轻美好的肉体包裹在柔滑轻薄的布料里，春潮萌动般隐喻旖旎的媚态。

“你是要我替你揉腿么，宝贝？”李振洋的手贴着脚踝处的皮肤缓缓往上滑，抬眼直视李英超的眼睛，低哑的声线含着模糊的笑意。情欲在空气里漾起一圈圈涟漪。

“嗯。”小孩轻咬了下嘴唇，神色无辜，柔软的脚趾无意识似的滑到他腿根处打转，若即若离地触碰着他两腿之间的危险地带。那里已经变得坚硬，是因为他。“哥哥。”李英超眨着清澈的眼睛喊他，唇边卷起一抹极浅极淡的笑，狐狸般狡黠，稍纵即逝。

“好。”

李振洋握着他一截细滑的小腿往上摸索，俯身把他摁倒在床上。李英超顺从地分开双腿方便他动作，手指划过男人凸起的喉结，指尖沿着胸膛一路往下，隔着白色浴袍抚过他凹陷的腰眼，挑开扎紧浴袍的腰带，开口时却满是不谙世事的困惑：“哥哥，你要干什么呀？”

“干你啊。”李振洋在小孩低低的轻呼声里埋头吮吸他脆弱的脖颈，犬齿磕着紧贴在皮肤下搏动的血管，连男孩最细微的颤抖都纤毫毕现。暗红浴衣的领口被他拉扯得大敞开来，露出笔直的锁骨和圆润的肩头，胸前淡粉的乳晕被暗金刺绣的衣襟遮掩着若隐若现。

男人的左手顺着李英超的小腿一路揉捏着往上，在他大腿根部最敏感的软肉流连往复，右手拇指按着小孩一侧的乳尖揉搓，以最下流的方式肆意亵玩，直到那颗柔软的小东西在他手下变得坚硬挺立。他的眼睛始终牢牢盯着身下的男孩，那张天真的脸庞上浮现出的每一丝情欲于他而言都是最香甜的蜜糖和最致命的毒药，需要仔仔细细地咂摸品尝，一丝一缕地拆吃入腹。

李英超直直地迎向他的视线，澄净的眼瞳深处晕开欲望的绯色。他慢慢地舔着嘴唇，在男人愈发灼热的视线下轻佻地喘息，喉咙深处挤出来的微弱呻吟随着李振洋碾磨乳头力度的加大而越来越甜腻放荡，带着湿淋淋的水汽。

不要命的勾引。

李振洋俯下身啃噬那瓣湿润的嘴唇，在他口腔里狠狠肆虐，搅弄出淫靡的水声。手掌撩开碍事的浴衣贴着大腿根摸了进去，触手一片滑腻湿热，手指稍一用力就轻松地滑进那张饥渴的小嘴，被滚烫的软肉紧紧包裹住——小孩单薄的浴衣下一丝不挂，连内裤也没有穿，后穴早已经湿的一塌糊涂，过多的润滑被体温融化，顺着饱满的臀线流淌下来，在华丽的浴衣上晕开一片暗色的水迹。

眼前的一切都明明白白地告诉李振洋，他身下的小孩今晚是早有预谋。 “这么急吗？淫荡的小家伙。”他贴近男孩的耳垂用气音徐徐撩拨，探入的三根手指在后穴里搅弄着，搞得身下的少年媚态横生，皱着眉愉快地喘息着，眉目点染出远山般的春意。少年下身那张淫痒的小嘴迫切收缩着吞吃他的手指，以至于他从他体内拔出来时那穴口还发出依依不舍的“啵”的一声轻响。指尖被体液润湿，泛着盈盈的水光。

李英超也听见了，眼角因羞耻而燃起成片热烈的红，腰肢却服从于原始的欲望扭动着贴近男人汗滋滋的腰杆，想要得到更深更热的爱抚。他还在迷迷糊糊地哼着，整个人就突然被李振洋凌空抱了起来，男人的性器就着这个动作深深肏进了他水淋淋的后穴，动作狩猎般凶狠猖狂，粗暴地碾过他身体里最敏感的软肉，让他在这突如其来的快感里满足地呻吟出声。

李振洋抱着小孩的腰让他坐在自己身上，埋下头温柔的舔舐他被捏得红肿的乳头，却并不急着操他，性器抵在小孩柔软的臀肉下缓慢地插入，抽出。李英超咬紧了嘴唇，抱着男人的脑袋把他按在自己胸前，让湿润微刺的舌苔来回碾过酥痒的乳尖以缓解一点下身酸胀难耐的苦楚。

他知道李振洋在惩罚他，男人缓慢的抽插把下身产生的一丝一毫的快感都无限放大，他能清晰地感觉到男人硕大的顶端一点一点撑开狭小的甬道，摩擦着紧致的内壁缓缓进入他的身体，奸淫他每一寸敏感的痒肉，而后又不徐不疾地退出来，抵在浅浅的入口轻抹慢捻。李振洋的每一次进入所带给他的绵长快感终于堆积成一种残忍的酷刑，巨大的空虚让他的身体如万虫啃噬般瘙痒难耐，李英超从不知道自己竟然能像个最为风骚的荡妇一般渴望男人的性器，但是这一刻，理智黏附在下身的肉穴之内，被李振洋一点一点磨成齑粉，化作催动情潮的火焰。他脑子里只剩下身下那根还在不断折磨着他的滚烫的阴茎，他只想乞求李振洋快点肏他，用那根罪恶的武器把他狠狠操穿。

“哥哥…嗯…快一点…快点”

隐忍的欲望一层一层地压在李振洋锋利的眼角，他的手指温柔地抚过男孩嶙峋的脊背，像黄昏的热风压弯萎蔫的荒草。情欲收缩成临近爆发的危险质点，搏动着，震颤着，令人心悸。

肿胀的乳头猝然被男人的牙齿叼住啃咬，薄薄的血腥味随即在他唇齿间蔓延开来。疼痛和快感顺着李英超的神经涌向他的脑海又流向四肢百骸，呻吟声刚涌到喉咙，身下毫无征兆的一个深入却把他的叫喊声全数堵在了嘴里。

李振洋抱着小孩站了起来，李英超身体的重量全部压在两人交合的一点，炽热的阴茎跳动着捅进身体不可思议的深处，相比之下，胸前被噬咬的疼痛倒显得微不足道了。他本能地夹紧了屁股，狭窄的通道顿时缩得更紧，死死咬住身后的罪魁祸首，陌生而密集的快感暴风般席卷了他，他在李振洋完全进入的一瞬间就达到了高潮，嘴唇徒劳地开合却什么声音也叫不出来，像个哮喘病人一样急促地喘息着发出窒息垂死般的气音，脑海里一片空白。

“这才刚开始呢，小宝贝儿。”李振洋托着小孩的屁股，满意地欣赏着他的表情。黑色腰带早已不知去向，红色浴衣滑到小孩肩头松垮地吊着，欲盖弥彰地遮掩诱人的春色。

他没有放下李英超，而是保持着插入的姿势，抱着他朝浴室走去。小孩刚刚射过精的身体敏感的可怕，他原本已经瘫软在男人怀里，却被他的动作彻底惊醒，男人任何一点微小的行动都会带动深埋在他体内的阴茎反复摩擦着肉壁，让他滑得更深，每走一步，那根坚硬的物体都会抵着他脆弱的前列腺来回碾磨，过于激烈的刺激带来毫无间隔的强烈快感，李英超甚至连一点喘息的余地都没有，他被逼得崩溃尖叫起来，牢牢地抓紧男人的手臂想要撑起自己的身体，却又在下一秒徒劳地被火热的性器贯穿。

“不要…哈啊…我不行了哥哥…啊…”他语无伦次地哭叫着趴在李振洋肩头，生理泪水不断从眼眶里大颗大颗地滑落，显得委屈又可怜。极致的欢愉和灭顶的情潮一浪一浪地漫过他的头顶，两人的体液彼此糅杂，精液混着汗水蒸腾起一场淫靡的春雨。 

粘稠的液体顺着两人交媾的下体滴落下来，砸在昂贵精致的地毯上。从床到浴室的十几米距离长得惊人，李英超的涎水从嘴角滑下，挂在下巴上，随着男人的步伐晃晃悠悠，他几乎以为自己就要被李振洋这样活活肏死。

“我的小可怜，夹紧。”男人的语气温情又心疼，下身的性器却像一把钝重的刀，多年不曾沾染鲜血和人命，却依然凌厉凶狠，就这样直直地破开小孩的身体，用他浓稠的情欲和满腔的爱意撕裂小孩全身的骨骼和肌肉，直到把他的灵魂也肏出躯体之外。

李英超被放在洗手台上，双腿大开成M型，腰已经酸软得要命，他不得不靠着冰冷的镜子来让自己保持平衡。李振洋终于从他身体里抽出来，转身走到浴缸边上打开了水龙头，热水立刻哗哗地涌出来。

小孩软软地倚在镜子上，轻喘着看男人一步步走回自己面前，他的目光落在男人腿间依然坚硬的性器上，甚至能看见上面兴奋的血管在隐隐跳动。李振洋一只手撑着洗手台，用另一只手抬起小孩的下巴，指尖勾起他嘴角的津液，按在他殷红的嘴唇上。“还要吗？”

李英超没说话，抬起眼皮看了他一眼，那双朦胧的眼睛让人联想起沉入黑夜里的春色，一眼的风情更甚于毒蛇吐信，危险又妩媚。

他缓缓张开嘴，把男人的手指含进嘴里，柔软的舌尖缠绕上来，舔舐，吮吸。他看着李振洋，刻意吸出啧啧的水声，像挑衅，像邀请。

“很好。”

李英超被抱下来，暗红浴衣随意落在脚边，男人将他翻了个面，面对着镜子撑在洗手台上。

“撅起来。”李振洋在他屁股上轻轻打了一巴掌，发出一声脆响。小孩乖乖地叉开腿站着，腰深深的塌下去，露出惊人的腰臀弧线。

男人进入的时候李英超的腿就软了，站也站不住，要靠李振洋握着他的腰才能勉强撑在洗手台上。李振洋这回不再逗弄他，胀大的阴茎以最密集的频率又深又重地插入他的身体，把他顶得不断往前蹭，又被狠狠地拽回自己身下被动地承受他疯狂的操弄。

李英超扬起脖子大声呻吟着，身体随着身后男人每一次深入起起伏伏，抓紧大理石台边缘的手指骨节泛出森森的青白色。欲望在他身体里搅出可怖的暗涌，像蠢蠢欲动的熔岩亦或是酝酿在雷电里的风暴。他恍恍惚惚地睁开眼睛，眼前的镜子笼上了一层薄薄的水汽。白色热气蒸腾在浴室里，让他承受的这一切更像一个淫乱荒唐的梦境。他清楚地看见自己被赤身裸体地按在镜子前，像条发情的母狗似的撅着屁股，被身后的男人操得流下口水满脸红潮。耳边是性器进出身体时发出的黏腻水声和男人撞击他的臀部发出的啪啪声，以及从他嘴里吐出来的，不成句调的，让人脸红心跳的放荡呻吟声。

渴。口舌干燥发烫，喉咙干涩发痒，他被羞耻和干涸的痛苦击中，抽抽搭搭地哭起来，苦涩的眼泪滑进嘴里只能加剧这种从身体内部燃烧起来的火。他像一尾游弋在深海的鱼，突然被抛进黄沙漫天的大漠，马上就要被烈日高温灼伤死去。是他身后的男人让他陷入这濒死般的绝境，也唯有他可以拯救他。李振洋，这个他一声声喊着哥哥的人，他的丈夫，他爱到甘心为他双手奉上自己的肉体和灵魂的人。

他费劲地扭过头，看见那根可怕的巨物还不知疲倦的在自己体内进进出出，每一次都带出一片淋漓的液体，让整个浴室都弥漫着情欲的腥气。

“哥哥…你，你亲亲我…好不好…”

李振洋看着那张哭得抽抽噎噎的小脸，心疼地伸出手去抹掉他眼角的泪滴，探身过去吻住他的嘴唇，用勾缠的舌尖交换一点津液，身下却抽插得更狠更急，他的双手松开了小孩的腰，让他倚靠在自己怀里，空出的双手一只抚上他胸前红肿又可怜的乳尖，一只探到他身前握住小孩始终没有得到抚慰的坚硬的性器用力套弄。

全身所有敏感的部位一起被玩弄的感觉让李英超的呼吸都阻滞了，整个人贴着哥哥微微痉挛，嘴唇被堵住，他只能委屈地从鼻腔里漏出一点可怜兮兮的呜咽，连喘息都断断续续地颤抖着。

李振洋伏在小孩身上用力地肏着他火热的后穴，像是要把阴囊都整个没入他的身体里，白嫩的臀瓣被撞得发红。李英超觉得他快要被肏穿了，身后的男人拉着他堕落进欲海最深最暗的底层里，让他承受狂暴残酷的雷电和风雨，却也在性事里把他牢牢护在身下，让他甘愿放下所有尊严和羞耻心，去贪婪地索取李振洋给予他的安宁和温柔。

他忘记了自己的名字，忘记了周围的一切，多得快要溢出来的快感在他脑海里轰然爆炸，除了肉体极致的愉快以外他再也感知不到任何东西。他在哥哥的手底下又一次射了出来，发疯似的大声呻吟着，仿佛随时都会在这种末日式的做爱方式里死去。

大股大股滚烫的精液拍打着李英超的内壁，他尚未从身前阴茎高潮的余韵里回过神来，就被他哥哥再次操上了高潮，接踵而来的高潮吸尽了他最后一丝气力，李英超眼前一黑，整个人软倒在李振洋怀里，张开的嘴再也发不出任何声音。

今晚他已经被彻底榨干了，连动一动手指的力气都没有剩下。下身的肉穴被操出一个圆圆的形状，像张合不拢的小嘴，黏糊糊的精液从这张嘴里流出来，沿着大腿滑下去。他被这种失禁般的感觉搞得惶然不安，可身体只是不断地哆嗦着，连夹紧臀部也做不到。

“辛苦你了，超儿。”李振洋摸摸他的脸，在他扑簌的睫毛上落下一个缱绻的吻，然后拦腰抱起他放进浴缸里。温暖的水流立刻漫上来，萦绕着他的身体。

干涸在沙漠里的鱼被人细心地捧起，重新放归海洋。李英超迷迷糊糊地抱住哥哥的手臂，在他的怀抱里安然地闭上了眼睛。

他爱极了李振洋凶蛮霸道的情欲和缠绵潋滟的温柔。他们是被爱和欲望放逐的同谋共犯，注定要这样彼此折磨一生，纠缠至死。


End file.
